this is not over yet
by molliorra schiffer
Summary: CHAPTER 2 : UPDATED! /Jika Asuna tetap dalam kondisi komanya, apa yang dilakukan Kirito?- Pertempuran antara Nobuyuki Sugou dan Kirigaya Kazuto adalah pertarungan abadi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary :**_

_**Oke , Alfheim Online telah berakhir. Tapi Asuna belum juga sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa?**_

_**Bukan! Bukan karena dia hobi tidur kaya Author. Bukan karena dia tiba-tiba berubah kisah jadi Snow White juga. Lalu kenapa?**_

_Pertanyaan : Kenapa Author suka banget bikin Asuna nggak bangun? Di fanfict yang kemarin gitu, yang ini juga._

_Jawaban : Kirito punya gue! Gue ga kalah cakep sama Asuna. Jangan protes! :p_

**Starring : Kirigaya Kazuto, Sugou Nobuyuki, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Suguha, Mail Jeevas, and Ulquiorra Schiffer. (Mereke berdua bukan dari fandom ini, tapi cuma saya pinjem buat figuran. Jadi nggak masalah donk ya ini tetep jadi fanfict dan bukan cross-over)**

**Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara. Kalo SAO punya saya, Asuna nggak bakalan ada, yang ada adalah Molli. Yuuki Molliorra, setelah kawin jadi Kirigaya Molli (Sounds great ya!) :p**

**Warning : SAO-after story, angst, AU, dll.**

**Jumlah huruf : 1307 kata.**

From Author with love : Ini fanfict multichapter pertama saya. Dan yang tidak biasa di fanfict kali ini adalah bahwa Fanfict kali ini "CEREWET" sekali (biasanya saya bermain dengan deskripsi dan sedikit dialog, kali ini dialognya banyak). Akan ada tiga (3) chapter. Kerangkanya sudah ada, tapi belum masuk kandang editan.  


**(Review adalah motivasi yang sangat halus. Jadi berilah review untuk memompa motivasi author yang mengenaskan ini) T.T**

_**Okelah. Here We go!**_

**m**

* * *

**m**

**THIS IS NOT OVER YET**

**by : Ulquiorra Mollie a.k.a Molliorra Schiffer**

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Asuna, brengsek?" suara seorang lelaki. Menggema tajam dalam keheningan malam. Menyibak atmosfer tenang dalam udara berbalut dinding serba putih, Rumah Sakit; Kamar Asuna.

Ada tiga orang di dalam ruangan itu. Dua lelaki dan satu perempuan yang terbaring lemah di ranjang yang juga bertahtakan warna putih. Lelaki pertama adalah si pemilik gema, ia bernama Kirito. Seorang lagi sedang memijit-mijit luka lebam di kelopak mata kanannya yang terlihat di balik frame kacamata, Sugou Nobuyuki.

Dengan cara yang berbeda, menunjukkan ketenangan seorang dewa ia membalas gertakan Kirito. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, Kirigaya-kun. Aku tidak main-main. Aku sangat menginginkan Asuna lebih dari apapun, tapi kau terlalu serakah untuk berkeinginan memilikinya."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau hidupkan lagi dia?"

"Karena kau!"

Kirito mencelos. Seakan palu godam mendarat tepat di rusuk kanannya. Suaranya melemah, "Kalau begitu, bangunkan dia. Kembalikan dia. Hidupkan lagi tubuhnya. Aku… ,"Kirito mengangkat jeda, mengulum kepedihannya sendiri bersama ludah yang ditelannya. Lalu melanjutkan, "Aku akan melepaskannya."Air matanya mulai menetes, membentuk suatu aliran air pada lembah pipinya.

Sugou terkekeh, sedetik kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan tertawa sejadinya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ia tertawakan. Mungkin, lelehan di pipi Kirito dianggap sebuah lelucon tersendiri baginya. "Terlambat, Pahlawan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada yang dapat mengembalikan Asuna. Anggap saja ia sudah mati."

BRRRAAAKK

Sekepal tinju mendarat di pipi kiri Sugou. Cukup keras hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Kirito terlanjur memanas.

"Jaga bicaramu!" Dua kata singkat dari Kirito, ini perintah.

"Bukankah sistem SAO yang dibuat Kayaba Akihiko terintegrasi ke otak pemakainya?"Sugou menatap lekat mata Kirito yang tak memberikan jawaban. "Aku mengubahnya sedikit. Ah… aku pastilah orang paling jenius abad ini."

"Mengubahnya?"

"Ya. Di dalam SAO, mati dalam game sama saja dengan mati di dunia nyata, bukan? Tapi berkat kelihaian tanganku, aku tidak membuatnya sekejam itu. Dan Asuna tidak akan mati. Kau senang? Hahahhahaha.. "

Kirito geram. Tangannya terus mengepal bersamaan dengan gigi yang sedari tadi gemeretak membentuk sebuah desisan. "Lalu kenapa Asuna tidak juga kau sadarkan?"

"Hahahhahaha…. Aku memang tidak akan membunuhnya, tapi sistem yang terhubung akan merusak sel otaknya. Persis ketika aku mati di game ini,"Ia kembali terkekeh,"Sebenarnya… yang kau hadapi di game bukan hanya aku, tapi juga dia. Jadi kau yang telah membunuhnya, Kirito-kun. Aku menyambungkan sistem di konsolku dengan konsol yang ia pakai."

Seringaian kembali terkembang di bibir Sugou ketika ia menyadari air muka Kirito berubah. "Bisa dibilang, keadaannya sekarang ada pada masa _Persistent Vegetative State, _tapi sebulan lagi, kau akan mendengar dokter mengatakan ia dalam kondisi _Permanent Vegetative State._ Sampah. Ia akan menjadi sampah. Hanya detak jantung dan nafas yang tersisa. Jika kau mengharap ia bangun dan sadar, kau hanya akan menemui kesia-siaan. "

Kirito mencengkeram leher Sugou. Bersiap mengayunkan pukulan dengan kekuatan penuh. Tapi sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, Sugou membungkamnya dengan kalimatnya lagi.

"Asuna adalah milikku. Itu hukum Tuhan!"

Pukulan itu semena-mena mendarat.

PRAKK

Puing-puing bening berceceran di lantai, pecahan dari kacamata Sugou.

"Keparat kau! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mencintainya dengan benar. Harusnya kau melindunginya, menyelamatkannya dari semua ini dan membuatnya mencintaimu! Lalu aku akan pergi!"

"Kalau saja kau tidak masuk dalam game itu dan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan tak berguna, aku sudah menyelamatkannya, bahkan aku bisa menikahinya! Ini semua gara-gara kau, anak kecil!" kali ini Sugou menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Aku sudah bilang kepadamu, aku akan menikahinya tanggal 26 Januari besok. Aku bahkan berbaik hati mengundangmu. Tapi kau mengacaukan semuanya!"

Sugou kini berbalik mencengkeram kerah leher Kirito.

"Dengar, kirito-kun. Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikinya, berarti kau juga tidak! Asuna diciptakan untukku. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku!" lalu Sugou mendaratkan segenggam pukulan tepat di hidung Kirito.

"Bangsat! Ku.. kurang ajar kau, Sugou."

Dan perkelahian antar dua lelaki itu terjadi. Adu argumen memang tidak bisa mengatasi permasalahan 'antar lelaki' ini. Bagi Kirito, ini bukan lagi masalah harga diri, ini tentang melindungi. Wajah dan tubuhnya memang menerima pukulan Sugou. Tapi pukulan yang berkecamuk di dada lebih potensial membunuhnya. Dan matanya, berkata dengan diksi yang tepat: ia ingin membunuh orang ini.

Emosi Kirito terlalu kuat untuk dipatahkan Sugou. Tangan Kirito tidak mengenal ampun, Ia terus saja memukul Sugou, tidak peduli bagaimana Sugou membalasnya. Sampai jemari Sugou mencengkeram leher Asuna. Melayangkan peringatan. Sebuah ancaman telak untuk Kirito. Tidak ada orang yang mau mengalami kekalahan, dan Sugou mengerti perasaaan manusiawi ini dengan benar. Ia harus melakukan apapun untuk medapatkan kemenangannya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Asuna, manusia menjijikkan!"

"Aku bilang dia sudah mati, tapi kau yang terlalu bodoh ini masih saja memainkan drama picisan ala Putri Tidur! Aku muak, kau tahu? Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk membunuhnya!"

"Sugou, jangan! Lepaskan! Kumohon!"

"Bodoh! Drama macam apalagi yang akan kau mainkan?"

"Jangan lakukan itu, kumohon,"

"Berlutut di kakiku!"

Kirito tercengang. Kata-kata tak terduga yang membuat mulutnya menganga lebar dan membuka kelopak matanya seribu kali ia mampu. Lalu membuang muka, "Cih."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Snow White-mu ini."Sugou benar-benar melakukan ancamannya. Ia mempererat cengkeramannya. Kirito membabi buta, melemparkan tinju dan tendangan ke tubuh Sugou.

Tapi Sugou tak bergeming. Ia masih mencengkeram leher Asuna, hingga Asuna mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Hentikan!"

Akal Kirito tidak lagi dapat memilih dan mempertahan harga dirinya. Bagaimanapun, harga diri tidak dapat membuat orang yang dicintai terlindungi.

Terbata, pasrah dengan segala kebingungan yang menyeruak, ia merendahkan dirinya bersimpuh di kaki Sugou. Untuk saat ini, ia tahu hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan untuk melindungi Asuna. Ada sesuatu yang hancur dalam hidupnya, kemudian mati. Tapi ia tetap melakukan apa yang Sugou perintahkan.

Seringaian di bibir Sugou melebar. Kemenangan benar-benar ada dalam genggaman. Pembalasan yang ia lakukan ternyata meraup hasil yang besar. Ini lebih dari yang ia perkirakan.

"Hhahahhahaha… . Bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku hanya bercanda Kirito-kun."

"Sssugou.. Kau..,"Kirito kembali mendesis.

Sugou meraih rambut Kirito, menariknya hingga tidak lagi berjarak. Mata dengan mata, dan menyatukan tatapan yang membawa banyak arti dan kebencian satu sama lain. "Akan lebih menarik jika aku melihat dia yang dengan kesombongannya telah menolakku, mati secara perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tanganku kotor hanya untuk membunuhnya."

"Kirito-kun,"Sugou mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kirito, cengkeramannya pada rambut Kirito bertambah kuat."Setelah ini sebaiknya kau pergi ke Gereja. Kau harus membuat pengampunan atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku, utusan Tuhan. Dan tidak baik bagi anak kecil sepertimu terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata-kata kotor."Kemudian ia melepaskan cengkeramannya seraya mendorong kepala Kirito dengan kasar.

"Selamat tinggal,"

0

* * *

0

"Onii-chan, "sapa ceria seorang perempuan berwajah sendu saat Kirito memasuki pintu rumah. Namun seketika keceriaannya menjelma menjadi sebutir kekhawatiran yang menggantung pada gurat-gurat wajahnya mana kala menatap mata kakaknya yang berair.

Kirito menghiraukannya, menidak-acuhkan simpati adiknya dan beranjak melewati tubuh itu tanpa jawaban.

"Kau kenapa? Bagaimana Asuna-san?"

Pertahanan Kirito jebol. Air yang mengalir dari sudut mayanya menderas. Ia hanya melampiaskannya pada sisi sofa, meremasnya. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menyalahkan adiknya hanya karena menyebut nama Asuna, walaupun mendengar nama itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya terluka.

"Sugu,"Ia berkata tanpa membalikkan badan. Membiarkan perempuan itu berbicara dengan punggungnya.

"…."

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku ingin mati,"

"Onii-chan. Kau kenapa?"

Kirito berlalu, melanjutkan titian langkah kakinya ke kamar. Tapi Sugu mengejarnya dengan langkah yang lebih cepat, dan segera meraih tubuh Kirito, mendekapnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Kak. Kau menangis lagi. Ada apa? Bukankah semua ini telah berakhir?"

"Semua ini salahku. Asuna tidak akan bisa kembali."

"Apa maksud kakak?"

"Asuna.. Asuna… Sugou…

… Maafkan aku, Sugu. Ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk dijelaskan."

"Aku selalu bersamamu, kak,"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku sedang benar-benar ingin sendiri. Maafkan aku,"

Dekapan itu terlepas, dan langkah kaki Kirito semakin jauh meninggalkan tatapan Suguha di balik punggungnya. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan lampu menyala, ia sadar akan keberadaan nervegear di ranjangnya.

Ia mendekat, meraih kembali nervegear itu. Menimang-nimang keberadaannya, dan berlalu dalam lautan pikiran yang ia buat sendiri,

Nervegear,

SAO

Kayaba Akihiko

Yui

Wajah lugu itu kembali tenggelam dalam balutan nervegear. Sejenak ia menutup mata dan meraih tangan Asuna yang berusaha menggapainya. Lalu melalui mulutnya, kegelapan dunia tahu, Ia membisikkan satu nama sesaat sebelum benar-benar tersedot dalam dunia virtual.

"Kayaba Akihiko, temui aku."

* * *

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Summary of Next Chapter : Adegan mobil! (*digampar)_

_Bercanda!_

_Oke. Ini serius.._

**Summary of Next Chapter : Apa yang dapat Kirito lakukan dengan menggandeng Kayaba Akihiko? Akankah Asuna bisa kembali? Atau ia akan benar-benar mati?**

_Author's Note : Matt dan Ulquiorra belum bisa saya munculkan. Mereka masih latihan vokal di lapangan sono noh…_

_Oya. Konsep fanfict ini sebenernya sudah ada sejak lama, tapi karena kamar kos saya itu kadang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang keturunan genderuwo dan kuntilanak, jadinya konsentrasinya agak susah. Dan yang ada bad mood nulisnya. Ini akhirnya bisa saya tulis setelah menenangkan diri dengan pergi jauh ke ujung dunia.. (*lebeh)_

**_abis baca tolong direview ya, biar saya semangat nerusinnya._**

Matt : Lu kaga malem mingguan, thor?

Author : Lu aja sibuk latian vocal. Gimana gue bisa malem mingguan.

Ulquiorra : Yaudin sama gua aja. Gua dah lama ga jalan sama lo.

Author : Eh.. Latian latian!

Kirito : Udah udah, jangan ribut. Author sama ane aja, udah nyewa hotel kok!

Author : Sure? Aaaa.. amazing!

Asuna+Suguha : Author bejad! (*nendang author)

Sebelum author ilang, ini pesen buat readers : **_REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sedikit untuk :

**Katzius the Kaze: **Cuma buat ngebunuh Sugou aja syusyahnya minta ampun yak! (Reki Kawahara ga sejahat ini dehh)

**Arakida Kirito : **aku suka kalau kau suka,,, terimakasih ya udah review.. iini lho chapternya udah lanjut. baca lagi yaaa.. senyum geje.

**Subuh **: aku akan berusahaaa!

juga **Shuuya Phantomhive **(terimakasih sekali untuk LN-nya, maaf untuk membuat karakter Kirito jadi seperti ini.. aaa..). Maaf kalau jadi sering merepotkanmu untuk hal-hal ngga penting. Banyak janji yang kuutarakan tapi semuanya tidak menemui titik pelunasan. Bunuh aku sesukamu.

**Saya senang jika anda-anda semua menyukai fic saya, dan meminta maaf jika fic ini jelek karena kelemahan saya, mohon maaf lahir batiiinn.**

_**Review adalah motivasi paling halus di dunia perfanfic-an.. :D**_

Disclaimer :

- Kalimat ber-italic sepenuhnya milik Galih Pandu yang dengan seijin beliau saya comot dari status facebook.

- SAO dan game serta karakter yang ada di dalamnya sepenuhnya milik Reki Kawahara, kalo saya yang punya SAO, Sugou bakal saya ganti namanya jadi Sengkuni. Lalu saya suruh mengkudeta SB*.

- Matt adalah seorang gamer mata keranjang yang CUMA muncul **satu** **(1) menit** di anime Deathnote milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata (kalo saya yang punya Death Note, Matt bakal jadi tokoh sentral ngalahin kemunculan Light Yagami). Dan saya ngga bakalan bikin dia mati dengan tembusan peluru di tubuhnya. Biarkan saya yang memperkosanya sampe mati. *lho?

-Ulquiorra Schiffer sepenuhnya punya Tite Kubo tapi pernah saya sewa buat jadi pacar saya.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

z

* * *

**THIS IS NOT OVER YET**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**ELIMINATE THE SPACES**

_Kitapun bertemu dengan sederhana,_

_Kenapa pula kita tidak berpaling dengan sewajarnya saja.._

_Cukuplah menangis,_

_Lantas mengenangmu,_

_Dan pada sebuah tikungan_entah kapan_kita kembali bertemu, lantas saling melemparkan senyum yang tenteram_

_Dengan dada yang mungkin biasa-biasa saja_

"Kirito-kun,"

"Kirito-kun,"

"Tolong aku, Kirito-kun,"

"Aku ingin kembali hidup,"

"Ini semua karena kau,"

"Karena kau,"

"Karena kau,"

Gema tajam menusuk gendang telinga Kirito, suara-suara yang sejak tiga tahun lalu terus memutar kaset dalam latar mimpinya. Suara Asuna, jeritan, lolongan, mendebarkan jantungnya, meneriakkan riak di telinga, membangunkan nyenyak tidurnya.

Seketika ia bangkit duduk dan memijit-mijit dahinya yang terasa pening. Walaupun dengan seperti itu pun, pikiran-pikiran buruk tidak menghentikan aksi melintas di depan matanya.

* * *

Sebuah ruangan, remang. Di dalamnya, beberapa perangkat komputer dan sebuah televisi LED layar lebar berjajar rapi memenuhi ruangan. Kesemuanya menyala menerangi ruangan itu. Ya. Cahanya yang ada hanyalah yang berasal dari perangkat elektronik tersebut.

Tepat di depan layar, seorang lelaki berumur 19 tahun duduk bertopang dagu memandangi gambar bergerak di layar tersebut, meneliti setiap detail grafis dan suaranya, Kirigaya Kazuto yang telah tumbuh dewasa.

Sesosok makhluk virtual berjubah putih, berwajah pucat, di kepala bagian kirinya merekat topeng hollow bertanduk, dan lubang hitam menganga di dadanya. Dari matanya nampak kesedihan yang teramat mengakar. Serta garis hitam membujur dari kelopak matanya ke dagu, seperti menangis dengan air mata sehitam aspal.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, Kirito menamai karakter game buatannya itu. Ia sendiri yang nanti akan menjadi pemainnya, karakter boss yang menjadi lawan terakhir bagi penantang game ini. Tentu saja, karakter yang sangat mirip dengan gambaran keadaan Kirito. Ia pucat, skillnya sebanding dengan iblis. Kehampaan hatinya tercermin dalam lubang hollow di dadanya, dan tangisan tanpa jeda, persis seperti garis pada pipi Ulquiorra.

Ia benar-benar seniman yang memahami potret dirinya sendiri.

"Hoi, Kirito. Demomu kali ini keren sekali. Kalau begini terus, aku jadi bersemangat!" sapa seorang lelaki berrambut merah yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia tak juga masuk, kusen pintu lebih menggoda punggungnya untuk bersandar. Mata zamrud yang dimilikinya terpancar ketika goggle yang menutupinya dilepas dan terkalung pasrah di leher.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kirito. Kebekuan menyemat di mulutnya sejak lama. Ia hanya akan berbicara ketika benar-benar dibutuhkan, selain itu, ia akan terus mengunci rapat suaranya. Dan ruangan itu membeku bersamanya.

Suara dari dalam layar adalah satu-satunya yang masuk ke telinga lelaki bermata zamrud itu, dari mulut sang tokoh sentral dalam game, Ulquiorra, menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak diacuhkan Kirito,

"Lawan aku dan kau akan menemui ajalmu!"

"Mulchierago! Cero Oscuraaas!" Itu jurus andalannya.

Kemudian berganti dengan adegan berpelukan dan berciuman dengan seorang gadis imajiner. Ya, konsep pembedaan gender dari otak Kirito. Para pemain pria harus bertarung melawan musuh dan menaikkan level untuk mengalahkannya. Sedangkan pemain wanita harus menemukan sandi-sandi yang tepat untuk dapat menemukannya dan mendapatkan cintanya, walaupun sebelum itu mereka juga harus bertarung melawan monster.

Mimik muka lelaki itu berubah. Terbias. Kesabarannya cepat sekali habis. Ia tidak lagi ramah seperti saat menyapa Kirito.

"Setidaknya berikan jawaban untuk bosmu,, Kirito!"

"Berhenti memanggiku seperti itu, Matt!" jawab Kirito. Kasar.

Keduanya mendengus. Salah satunya menyembulkan asap rokok dari mulut yang terselip batang rokok. Mulut Matt.

"Kau lebih cocok dengan panggilan Kirito daripada Kazuto,"kata Matt polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Namaku bukan Kirito!"

Matt mendengus lagi. Lalu hanya diam yang kembali menyatukan mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu kemudian tenggelam dalam layar yang sejak tadi memainkan video yang sama: Sebuah demo game. Dalam covernya tertulis deretan kata dalam Bahasa Inggris " The Great Espada". Game keempat buatan Kirito yang bernaung di bawah perusahaan Matt, Jeevas Company. Ya, Matt adalah pemilik perusahaan game tersebut dan Kirito adalah _asset_ terbesar yang dimilikinya. Matt tahu benar bagaimana potensi bisa dikeruk dari pemenang SAO dan Afheim Online ini.

Tak disangka, setelah beberapa lama Kirito terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya, memenggal keheningan abadinya, "Matt."

"Matt-san,"

"Matt,"

"Heffh,"Matt meneyerah. Anak buah yang satu ini memang sulit sekali diatur. "Ada apa?"

"Kurasa game yang kubuat selau tidak sempurna."

"Bicara apa kau ini? Game yang kau buat selalu menjadi nomor satu di Jepang."

"Berarti semua game di Jepang tidak sempurna."

Matt tersedak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Dengan menatap erat wajah Kirito, ia mendekati bocah tersebut. Duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Nafasnya terangkat berat. "Kau sudah berada di perusahaan ini selama tiga tahun. Rasanya kata-kata pesimistis itu tadi membuatku ingin menendangmu dari sini. Jika saja aku punya cecunguk dengan talenta sepertimu."

"…"

"Kau mau rokok?" Tanya Matt, mengacungkan sebatang rokok yang telah tersulut di sela jarinya. Kirito tak acuh. Isyarat penolakan yang tegas. Matt tersenyum atas reaksi itu. "Kenapa kau tidak bunuh diri saja?"

Aliran darah Kirito berhenti. Ia terkejut. Perhatian yang terrenggut kata-kata. Membuatnya menusukkan iris mata karamelnya ke mata Matt. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau hidup, kenapa harus hidup? Segalanya mudah, kau yang mempersulit dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?!" pertanyaan yang sama. Hanya kali ini dengan penuh penekanan bercampur kegetiran.

"Kau hanya seonggok mayat, Kirito. Berpikir seolah-olah kau hidup hanya dengan Asuna. Kau tidak berusaha menengok sekelilingmu, sesiapa saja yang kehilanganmu. Hah! Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja Asuna lalu ikut mati bersamanya?"

"Jaga bicaramu, brengsek!" Kirito berteriak. Lepas sudah kendali di lidahnya. Emosi yang lama terbungkam mencuat meledakkan hampa. Ia beranjak, mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, namun saat tinju itu hampir sekali mendarat di pipi Matt, sebuah benda logam keras nan dingin teracung di dahinya. Kali ini ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kalau kau memintaku untuk membunuhmu, aku bisa dengan mudah melakukannya."

Kirito terdiam, mengulum tinjunya sendiri rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya berceceran; jiwa, pikiran, dan tubuhnya tidak lagi berada di tempat yang sama. Segera setelah itu. Sebuah ingatan menyatukannya kembali.

"Dari mana kau tahu Asuna?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu?"

"Berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan kepadaku, Matt!"

Matt menurunkan pistolnya, menyimpannya kembali dalam sakunya. Kemudian membalikkan badan dan berlalu, meninggalkan Kirito dalam nanar. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar hilang, ia menjawab pertanyaan Kirito,"Sebulan yang lalu adikmu menemuiku. Mungkin kau harus meminta maaf dan bunuh diri di depan matanya."

Lagi-lagi Kirito terkejut,"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Banyak. Tapi hanya berputar dalam satu topik. Ia merindukanmu."

Sebilah pedang imajiner menembus jantung Kirito. Satu lagi kehancuran, kebodohannya membuat orang lain tersakiti, adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak seharusnya mencintai Onii-chan!"

Berputar kembali kata-kata Sugu waktu itu, memenuhi tempurung kepalanya yang terasa berat.

* * *

_Hidup memang tidak sekedar pertemuan dan kehilangan, suka atu sengsara, tabah atau tergesa, realitas atau absurditas, warna atau tak berwarna, cerita atau alpha, berdebar atau biasa saja,_

_Tetapi juga…_

_Sesekali ada kesempatan, keterlambatan-keterlambatan kecil dan kelicikan-kelicikan yang sesekali bikin senyuman._

* * *

8

* * *

**Tiga tahun yang lalu…. (flash back on)**

"Kayaba Akihiko, temui aku.."  
-Suara-suara bersahutan, menggema tajam,

"Papa.."

"Kirito-kun"

"Kirito,"

"Kirigaya Kazuto,"

Ia telah terseret dalam dunia virtual. Dunia game yang ia rindukan. Namun, ia tidak lagi menemui warna. Semuanya hitam. Ia tak tahu di mana ia berpijak.

Ketakutan meracuni pikirannya.

Apa ini?

Inikah kehampaan?

Seperti inikah kematian?

Ia ingin berbalik, tapi ia tidak tahu ke mana arah ia menghadap. Ia ingin keluar, tapi tidak terlihat di mana pintu masuk dan keluar dari system tersebut. HP-bar yang ia harapkan dapat membantunya pun tidak ada. Jika ini bug, ini adalah bug paling parah di game manapun.

Dan ketakutan benar-benar menyambanginya.

Namun, sebuah suara menebas kekhawatirannya. Suara langkah kaki. Datang sebuah titik cahaya dengannya. Mendekat perlahan, membesar dan semakin jelas. Cahaya lentera, menerangi sosok yang membawanya, Yui , bersama pencipta gadis mungil itu, Kayaba Akihiko.

"Papa…," bibir mungil itu mesra mengalunkan penggilan sayang kepada ayahnya seraya tersenyum lebar menebar kerinduan.

"Yu.. Yui..,"

"Sistem di nervegear Papa mengirim sinyal yang buruk. Papa sedang dalam masalah?"

Kirito tak menjawab, kegetiran mengalir di wajahnya.

"Kirito-kun, senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Jika sudah seperti ini, sepertinya ada hal penting. Bukan begitu?" kayaba melontarkan sapa.

"Ya.. mengenai benih dunia itu,"

"Seperti hidupmu, benda itu menunggu pemiliknya untuk digunakan. Kau dihadapkan dalam dua pilihan. Kau akan menggunakannya untuk kebaikan atau kejahatan, itu terserah kau. Kau yang memegang kekuasaan penuh atas itu."

"Tapi..,"

"Buatlah duniamu sendiri, Kirito. Aku telah menyambungkan ID Administrator dalam benda itu, aku mempercayaimu."

"Ada pertanyaan yang kuminta kau menjawabnya, Kayaba."

Kayaba menyeringai kecil, sinar matanya tidak terarah ke manapun.

"Apakah benda ini bisa kugunakan untuk membunuh?"

"Hahaha… Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan hal yang sebaliknya saja?"

Desis menderu di bibir Kirito," Apa maksudmu?"

"Asuna,"

Leher Kirito tercekat, namun ia tak memuntahkan keterkejutannya. "Jadi?"

"Kalau kau bisa membuatnya, bahkan tidak hanya membunuh, tapi kau bisa menghidupkan yang mati, Kirito,"

Sekelumit senyum terkembang di bibir Kirito. Jawaban yang lebih dari cukup untuknya. Urusannya telah sepenuhnya habis dengan Kayaba. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandang ke gadis kecilnya.

"Yui, maafkan Papa, Mamamu dalam keadaan yang sulit karena Papa. Kini Papa harus bertarung menyelamatkan Mamamu, pertarungan terakhir. Kau mau membantu Papa?"

Yui tersenyum, program itu benar-benar telah menjadi hidup dan berperasaan. Emosinya membuncah, meluapkan kerinduan yang dalam. Dipeluknya Kirito tanpa menghiraukan lentera di tangannya.

Saat kedua tubuh itu bersatu dalam rangkulan, lentera yang dibawa Yui jatuh dan pecah berhamburan. Api membakar minyak dan semua yang ada di hadapan Kirito, termasuk Yui dan Kayaba. Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar hilang, Kirito mendengar dari mulut mereka bisikkan kata yang sama, "Berjuanglah!"

Dan api membakar tubuh Kirito sendiri dan menyeretnya dalam kesadaran dunia nyata.

**(Flash Back off)**

* * *

8

* * *

Rumah menyambut Kirito bersama pintu dan lantai dingin yang lama tak mengantarkan sapa. Sama seperti penghuniya yang tidak lagi hidup. Kirito tidak lagi tahu apa arti keluarga. Baginya, dirinya sejak tiga tahun lalu hanyalah seonggok daging yang keberadaannya tidak lagi menguntungkan siapapun. Persis seperti kata Matt. Dan alasan itu yang membuatnya tidak menaruh minat untuk berkomunikasi dengan Ibu angkatnya, juga Suguha.

Punggung Suguha adalah benda hidup pertama yang ia lihat, tak disadarinya, adik perempuannya itu telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis manis matang yang menawan. Ia ingin memanggilnya, tapi rasanya, tiga tahun adalah waktu yang lama hingga ia melupakan caranya. Matanya terus mengawasi Suguha yang terbenam dalam layar televisi, mencoba merasakan apa-apa yang dialami gadis itu.

Pun begitu, dengan ragu, ia melafalkan nama itu juga pada akhirnya, "Suguha…" Suaranya pelan. Hampir tak terdengar, namun seolah ada ikatan yang mempersatukan mereka, si pemilik nama memalingkan muka, mencari asal suara.

Mata bertemu mata.

"Onii-chan…," seketika kelopak matanya menghangat, mencairkan kebekuan kelenjar air matanya. Kini mata itu tertimbun titik-titik air. Penuh sesak dan hampir meluap seperti gumpalan rasa yang berkecamuk dalam dada. Ia hampir tak mempercayai suara kakaknya yang memanggil namanya, jika saja sosok itu tidak sedang menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sugu."

"Aku..

..hanya..

..merindukan..

Kakak yang dulu," kata Sugu di sela isaknya.

Kirito tertampar. Sebuah batu besar imajiner membuatnya tersedak. Suatu paradoks tumbuh di kepalanya. Tubuhnya menguat, Ia berlari berhamburan memeluk tubuh Suguha. Di sisi lain, air mata yang tergelar membuktikan betapa lemah hatinya kini.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Kak."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sugu."

"Apa maksud kakak?"

"Bukankah keberadaanku hanya akan menyakiti kalian? Asuna, kau, ibu? Bahkan aku tidak ingat lagi bagaimana caramu tersenyum, Sugu."

Air mata di pipi Sugu menderas, suatu perasaan tak percaya akan kata-kata yang mengalir dari kakaknya. Ia manangis bahagia, sangat bahagia, atas kebenaran yang selama ini ia percayai, tentang kakaknya yang selamanya akan terus menjadi orang yang sama. Kairigaya Kazuto selamanya akan menjadi seorang figur kakak yang baik dan mempunyai naluri melindungi yang besar.

Gadis itu semakin menenggelamkan hidungnya ke dada Kirito, mencari aroma tubuh kakaknya yang ia rindukan. "Kakak hanya lupa pada diri kakak. Maka kembalilah menjadi diri kakak dan jangan pernah pergi lagi. Kami merasakan semua hal yang kau rasakan, untuk itu jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri,"

Setitik embun meretas dalam kerongkongan Kirito, mengalir lembut mengisi relungnya. Sebuah perasaan yang asing namun menyamankan.

"Bahagialah, maka kami akan bahagia. Dan jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, katakan padaku, kak. Aku akan membantumu."

Seutas senyum terkembang, Kirito dengan sendu menatap mata adiknya, "Benar begitu?"

"Ya. Katakan saja,"  
"Hemm. Baiklah. Kau harus membantuku dalam hal ini, Sugu."

"Ya?"

Kirito pura-pura berpikir keras, merekayasa wajahnya sedramatis mungkin.

"Carilah pacar! Seorang kakak laki-laki akan bahagia melihat adiknya mempunyai pacar yang tampan." Wajah jenaka Kirito tersembul. Ia terkekeh dan kecupan manis terantuk pada dahi Suguha. Kakinya kini meniti langkah ringan menuju kamar, meninggalkan Suguha yang menganga bersama keterkejutan.

Kirito melirik nakal Suguha lewat sudut matanya saat ia telah sampai di bibir pintu. Suguha masih mematung di tempat yang sama. Tawa keras bergema di hatinya, terbilaslah sudah kesusahan dalam hati. Ia lupa. Dan gelap kamar memeluk tubuh itu.

Pemandangan yang sama kembali ia temui. Ranjang, _furniture_, deretan perangkat komputer rakitannya, dan sebuah _nervegear_ yang sejak beberapa tahun lalu menjadi benda paling berharga untuknya. Semuanya sama, hanya hatinya yang kini sedikit lebih ringan dari yang lalu. Ranjang empuk dan rapi tidak juga membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat melemparkan tubuh ke atasnya, ia bersandar pada pintu kamar. Menjejalkan kumpulan rasa yang tertaut di dadanya.

Lalu ketika ia yakin inilah saat untuk mengeksekusi rencananya, ia tersenyum. Rencana matang untuk merebut kembali harga dirinya, juga Asuna. Ia segera tersambung dengan seseorang melaui alat komunikasi bernama telepon genggam yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah ia gunakan.

"Hoi, ini siapa?"suara dari seberang.

"Hah. Bahkan kau tidak menyimpan nomor anak buah terbaikmu, Matt? Gila!"

"Eh.. Oh.. Kirito ya?"

"Dasar!"

Hening sejenak. Keduanya masuk dalam ruang pikiran masing-masing. Matt dengan keheranannya, dan Kirito sibuk menata kata-kata.

Matt lebih dulu membuka suara, rasa penasaran takkan ia biarkan terlalu lama mengganggunya," Jadi, kenapa menelfonku?"

"Kau masih marah dengan insiden kecil tadi?"

"Jangan berbasa-basi, langsung sajalah!"

"Aku akan membuat game paling sempurna di Jepang, Matt."

"Oke, jagoan. Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau kerjasama dengan recto."

"Listen! You're super annoying! Pertama, kau sudah mengganggu waktuku. Kedua, di manapun di dunia ini, tidak ada anak buah yang berani memerintah bossnya, kecuali kau berniat mengganti nama Jeevas Company menjadi Kirigaya Company."

"Hei, boss. This is just a suggestion! Not an order. Kau bisa menolaknya kalau kau tidak ingin!"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Lakukan sesukamu."

Tut.. tut.. tut..

Pemutusan secara sepihak, ciri khas Matt. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Kirito menyunggingkan seringaian, ini persetujuan. Dan ini adalah garis startnya, untuk memulai semua yang tertunda.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kirito. Tuggu aku, Asuna."

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Chapter kedua updated.. (nada lemes). Gomen readers, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dalam hidupku sehingga chapter ini terlihat mengecewakan bagiku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menilai mana-mana yang salah dan kurang pas. Tolong jika ada yang tahu, write di review box yaa..**

**Jadi kerangkanya memang sudah jadi, tinggal edit saja, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu saya pindah kamar, dan entahlah… oret-oretan saya ILANG (author nulis di kertas, agak kurang bersahabat dengan monitor. Bikin mata sakit. **** ). Hah. Dan memulai dari awal itu enyakitkan, karean bagaimanapun feelnya udah tercurah ke hasil yang sebelumnya.. UUwwwwaaa… **

**Oya, emang di chapter ini belum ada konflik apa-apa, tapi karena halamannya udah banyak, saya memutuskan untuk segini aja dulu. Nanti chapter 3 baru munculin konflik. Maaf ya..**

**Saya jadi ngga tahu multichapt ini akan berakhir di Chapter berapa, kalo kemarin saya bilang mau sampe 3 chapter saja, saya ngga bisa menjamin. (labil detected)**

Sekali lagii..

REVIEW.. REVIEW..


End file.
